40,000 feet
by Kassebaum
Summary: Lena discovers that Kara has never joined the Mile High Club...


_This was a silly idea my wife came up with... Enjoy!_

* * *

'Babe, have you ever joined the Mile High Club?' Lena questioned innocently from the sofa, her feet resting on Kara's legs.

'No' Kara replied, tilting her head in confusion at the question that seemed to have come out of nowhere. 'I tend to fly myself everywhere' she paused for a moment, 'how come?'

'Oh, no reason! Just wondered…' Lena replied sweetly, going back to looking at the book she was pretending to read, a plan forming in her mind.

Kara shrugged and went back to drawing in her sketchpad, the bizarre question soon forgotten.

 _A few weeks later_

Lena decided to put her plan into action and mentioned to Kara that she needed to make a business trip to Metropolis.

Kara had jumped at the chance to accompany her as she had been looking for a reason to see Kal-El again.

In the end they decided the easiest way to travel was to take Lena's private jet, Kara had argued that it was a bit excessive to take the private jet as they were only going to Metropolis and that surely they would be fine in business class, if it was comfort Lena was after. She quickly conceded when Lena had leaned in close, voice low, and explained the private jet had a bedroom at the back and it was her duty as Kara's girlfriend to introduce her to the Mile High Club...

Kara turned as red as Supergirl's cape and stuttered that _maybe_ the private jet would work.

Lena leaned in to lick the shell of Kara's ear which caused the blonde to shudder.

'I promise you that sex at 40,000 feet is like nothing you've ever experienced' Lena whispered seductively.

Kara bit her lip to suppress a moan, images of Lena writhing beneath her as she came undone under her fingertips running through her mind.

Lena stepped back and grinned at the effect she was having on the reporter. It didn't matter how long they had been going out, she would never get used to how easily Kara would react to her words. She moved to head back to the paperwork on the dining room table that she had been putting off all day, but stopped at the pout she saw on Kara's face.

'I'm sorry, there's so much paperwork to sort for next week- I have that huge acquisition meeting, which is the whole reason we're going to Metropolis' Lena smiled apologetically. 'I'll make it up to you later tonight' she said, biting her lip.

The lip bite made Kara lose any self-control she had; she swore it was a form of Kryptonite.

Lena squealed as she felt herself lifting of the ground, her eyes suddenly looking at her girlfriends arse rather than her eyes.

With Lena securely thrown over her shoulder, Kara headed towards the bedroom muttering about how gorgeous brunettes should not bite their lips and not expect any repercussions.

Kara kicked the door shut behind her after entering the bedroom and threw Lena onto the bed.

Lena's laughter filled the air as Kara pounced, but were quickly replaced by moans as Kara set about exploring every section of Lena's skin with her mouth.

That weekend they both made their way to the airport and Kara discovered the shear scope of being a Luthor. There were no ques, no waiting in line for security checks; they were waved through to a private lounge where they could wait for the plane to be ready.

Fifteen minutes after they were due to take off, they were both still sitting in the private departure lounge. Kara noticed an incredibly nervous employee approaching Lena, wringing his hands.

'Ms... Ms... Luthor?' He questioned, looking like he was about to pass out.

Kara smiled at him encouragingly, attempting to convey with her eyes that Lena wasn't going to bite; well not unless Kara wanted her to... Kara blushed as she got lost in thoughts of the time Lena had been determined to mark her Kryptonian skin.

'Yes?' Lena said and turned to face the young employee, she sighed when she saw him visibly flinch. Her heart broke a little every time she was faced with a reminder of what being a _Luthor_ meant.

'I'm s... so sorry Ms Luthor, the... there's been a... a slight issue with the plane.' He finally managed to stutter out.

Lena raised an eyebrow in surprise; she hadn't received any notifications of any issues. Unfortunately the young employee read it as a sign of discontent, a small whimper escaping his lips.

'I'm afraid the plane is un... unable to fly today and there are no... no seats available on any... any other flights to Metropolis.' The young man didn't even wait for Lena's response and practically ran away back to the break room, cursing the fact he had drawn the shortest straw.

Kara took Lena's hand in hers knowing Lena hated the way people reacted to the Luthor name. She rubbed comforting circles on the back of Lena's hand with her thumb and waited for Lena to process what she had just been told. She heard Lena sigh and squeezed her hand.

'So, I guess we need to come up with a new plan...' Lena said after a long silence.

Kara nodded, musing over the options in her mind.

'As I'm the only Luthor in National City, just the one private jet is kept here...' Lena trailed off.

'Just the one private jet?' Kara teased, getting a smile from her girlfriend.

'Hmm, the yacht is no use here either' Lena retorted with a grin. 'Looks like a commercial flight is out of the question. Damn it! I can't miss this meeting.' Lena raised her voice slightly, the temper she had trained herself to keep under wraps coming to the surface.

'A car won't get us there in time...' Lena trailed off again.

'There is one option you haven't considered...' Kara suggested.

Lena looked at her questioningly.

'I could fly us there?' Kara offered shyly.

'Oh my god! Kara! Are you sure?' Lena exclaimed, looking at her girlfriend in awe.

'Of course' Kara replied, 'Supergirl can't resist a damsel in destress' she continued and winked at Lena.

'Does Supergirl have many damsels she rescues?' Lena said, trying to feign hurt, but ending up chuckling instead.

'Only those whose eyes are like Kryptonite' Kara smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

When they broke apart from the kiss Kara leaned towards Lena's ear.

'I'm sorry about not being able to take the private jet, I was looking forward to making you scream my name high enough in the sky for the Gods to hear' Kara whispered seductively.

Lena growled.

Kara sat back and fiddled with her glasses. Lena was constantly in awe of Kara's ability to go from seductress to puppy in less than five seconds.

Lena stood up and held her hand out to Kara; she led her out of the small air base and found a secluded spot for Kara to change.

Lena still got shivers as she watched Kara unbutton her shirt to reveal her Supergirl suit underneath. In a flash Supergirl was in front of her, ready to set off.

Before Lena could ask, Kara had swept her off her feet, her arms wrapped round Lena to carry her in a bridal style hold.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and gently kissed her cheek.

'My hero' she breathed into Kara's ear.

Kara felt her pulse increase at Lena's words. Lena _knew_ she had a slight hero kink; she filed the thoughts rushing through her mind away, she would ask Lena about role playing _the Damsel and the Hero_ when they got back to National City. If it was as fun as the time she had handcuffed Lena the time they had played _the Super and the Luthor_ she was sure Lena would readily agree.

'You ready?' She asked Lena.

Lena nodded and slightly tightened her grip round Kara's neck. Kara bent her knees and propelled them into the air.

Lena felt her stomach flip; she would never get used to the feel of flying, it was exhilarating.

Ten minutes into the flight Lena's mind began to wander; the only thing that was keeping her from falling to her death was her girlfriend's muscles. From there Lena pictured Kara's muscles covered in sweat after one of her intense workouts, then Lena thought about licking those muscles and kissing her way down to Kara's abs. She finally got lost in the thought of Kara's abs twitching underneath her as she slowly pumped her finger in and out of her, begging Lena to let her come.

Lena bit her lip to hold back a groan, but Kara heard her which caused a bolt of arousal to course though her body.

Lena heard Kara's breath hitch in her throat and an idea crossed her mind. She loosened her grip round Kara's neck and brought one hand down and gently brushed one of Kara's nipples.

Kara let out a gasp of surprise, but remained on course.

Lena smirked and repeated the movement.

This time Kara let out a little moan.

'Maybe we don't have to miss out in your initiation into the Mile High Club...' Lena purred into Kara's ear before taking the lobe into her mouth and brushing over Kara's nipple for the third time.

'Wha...' Kara managed to get out, unsure if she had heard Lena correctly. 'Lena, I'm flying...I'm carrying you!' She exclaimed.

'Just don't drop me then' Lena whispered and rolled Kara's nipple between her fingers. She knew that Kara wouldn't drop her, she trusted her implicitly.

Lena continued to alternate between teasing touches and harder pinches to Kara's nipples, delighted at the sounds coming from Kara. She continued to suck on Kara's earlobe before moving down to suck on the pulse point just below Kara's ear. Lena heard a whimper escape as she teased the flesh, wishing she was able to leave a mark. The whimper turned into a guttural moan when Lena kissed her way to the base of Kara's neck and bit down hard.

Kara was getting wetter by the second, she considered herself lucky that she didn't need full concentration to fly herself and Lena to Metropolis.

Lena started to trail her free hand downwards; her other hand remaining locked round Kara's neck. She stopped over Kara's abs loving the feel of the solid muscles under her fingers before slowly trailing her hand lower until she reached the bottom of Kara's skirt. She started to run her fingers up Kara's thigh at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Kara shuddered at the anticipation of Lena touching her. She tightened her grip on Lena, wanting the woman as close to her a possible.

Lena's fingers finally reached their destination and she hummed in appreciation as she discovered that Kara's panties were soaked.

'Someone is enjoying this' Lena murmured gleefully as she rubbed Kara's clit through her knickers.

'Lena...' Kara moaned though gritted teeth, 'I need to concentrate...'

'Does that mean you want me to stop?' Lena questioned and removed her fingers.

'No...' Kara panted out. 'Please don't'

Lena slid her hand into Kara's panties and circled her clit.

'What do you want me to do?' Lena purred.

Kara suddenly lost concentration at being asked a question and dropped down from their flight path causing Lena to squeak in surprise.

Lena decided questions that required actual answers were probably not the best idea.

'Do you want me to fuck you Kara?' Lena asked.

Kara just moaned in response.

Lena moved her fingers down and gathered up some of the wetness there.

'You're so wet babe, I can't believe how wet you get for me.' Lena marvelled.

Again, Kara only moaned in response.

Lena entered Kara with two fingers and started a slow steady rhythm. She was slightly limited in movement from her current position, so she knew she had to get creative.

She bit her lip as the idea came to her; Kara Danvers had a secret- she loved it when Lena talked dirty.

'I love how tight you are Kara, how you clench round my fingers' Lena whispered into Kara's ear.

Kara's abs started to twitch.

'I wish I could use my tongue, you love it when I eat you out' Lena continued.

Kara's breathing was getting heavier.

'My tongue swirling around your clit while I fuck you with my fingers' Lena continued.

The sound Kara emitted was almost primal.

Lena ground the palm of her hand into Kara's clit; she could feel her getting close. Lena could see the skyline of Metropolis in the distance and sped up her thrusts.

'I want you to come for me Kara' Lena purred. 'I want to feel you come with my fingers inside of you'

Kara gasped as she felt her orgasm was imminent.

'Le...Lena!' She yelled as Lena curled her fingers as she thrust.

Kara felt her orgasm wash over her which caused an unexpected burst of speed.

Lena yelped, but kept her fingers inside Kara as she bucked against her hand. When she was sure Kara had finished, she gently removed her fingers.

Kara flew them over the city line into Metropolis and scanned for a secluded area. She spotted a hill overlooking the city and headed for it. She placed Lena gently down on the ground and collapsed next to her.

Lena pulled her in for a cuddle and gently stroked her hair.

'Th... That was amazing!' Kara finally said, once she had her breath back. 'I've never felt like that before.'

'I'm glad you enjoyed it. Welcome to the Mile High Club, my love' Lena chuckled.

'You did nearly make me lose concentration' Kara gently scolded. 'There was no way I wanted to explain to the DEO what had caused me to fall from the sky!'

'I'm sorry' Lena said, only feeling half sorry. 'What can I do to make it up to you?'

Kara thought about it and then grinned, remembering one of her earlier thoughts. 'Now that you mention it, do you remember when we played _the Super and the Luthor?_ ' Kara questioned.

Lena hummed in response; that had been a _fun_ evening.

'How do you feel about playing the damsel in distress while the courageous Superhero comes to your rescue..?'


End file.
